gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Carpe Dime
Carpe 'Dime' is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Walkthrough Before you can do this mission, you'll need to pay for the property in East Island City in Dukes that Uncle Kenny is looking at and close the deal. To do that you'll need at least $5000, and the best way to earn enough is drug dealing. Once you have enough, get over there and pay off the deal. When it begins, Uncle Kenny thinks he knows who stole Yu Jian. He suspects that some rich fool who is with the Spanish Lords is the robber who left Huang Lee for dead. He tells Huang to jack one of his vans and bring it back to his place. First of all, you'll need to locate the van. It's in the Meadow Hills area, but once you find it you'll need to force it to stop, by either ramming it or shooting at the van, then take it. Quickly drive it back to the flat in East Island City and via the touch screen, cut the panel to search for the sword. Result: No Sword but a book showing recent deals for the Spanish Lords. Reward: Shortly after the completion of this mission, Uncle Kenny will email you saying that the rich fool you just hijacked used to own a place in Lancaster in Algonquin. He found the keys to it in the van, and gives it to you. So, a new free safehouse! Following this mission, you can now hijack gang vans and take them to secluded safehouses to search the panels for hidden free drugs. Watch out as the more gang vans you steal, the bigger the hate you receive from the gang. Also, sometimes the panels will have drugs in them, but others will not. All of the vans that are free for stealing are marked randomly with red arrows. Script (At Kenny's Warehouse) Kenny: Thank you nephew. I couldn't have bought this place without you. Huang: I? I thought it was for us? Kenny: It is! I meant we. I wrote my name on the deeds purely for tax purposes. Huang: Of course! Anyway, I'm glad I could help. Any news on my father's killers, or that silly sword, Yu Jian? Kenny: Possibly; A wealthy buyer of expensive stolen artifacts is visiting the city. Huang: Do you think he might be here to buy Yu Jian? Kenny: It's possible - and though some say it's dishonorable to attack lone travelers. I say a rich fool can be the cause of much mischief. Huang: That's brilliant Uncle. If the life of crime thing goes wrong, you should take up script writing. Kenny: I've always had a way with words. Huang, it's our noble duty to separate such fools from their money. Trivia *The mission's name is a play on "Carpe Diem", which mean "Seize the Day". Mission Replay description "Thought a rich buyer was trying to get Yu Jian out of the city, but he was clean. Still ... discovered that ripping off vans can be a lucrative side job." Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars